1Hot (rapper)
Biography Rodney Lemar Brown Jr. (born February 8, 1987), better known as his stage name 1Hot, is an American underground rap star and songwriter. He is well known for his consistent mixtape and music video releases. 1Hot was born in Boynton Beach, Florida and spent a majority of his youth in the adjacent city of Delray Beach. It was here where he and his closest friends had formed a locally, popular rap group called J-MOB. After completing education at Boynton Beach Community High School, 1Hot began attending Tallahassee Community College (TCC) in Tallahassee, Florida where he currently resides. After a few drastic life changes, Brown decided to withdraw from TCC and look forward to fatherhood while continuing his journey to become “1, Hot rapper”. Brown had began rapping at the age of 15 and started out creating songs alongside his older cousin Griza. It was then when he developed a very gritty sound and charismatic approach to music. Inspired by the late Tupac Shakur, Jay-Z and Triple J, Brown grew a passion for storytelling and inserted captivating messages in his music which quickly attracted many listeners who all seem to find a story of his that they can somehow relate to. Currently, 1Hot closely works and travels amidst the U.S. with Muzik Jones Music Group and Jedstarz Productions performing, recording and producing endless visuals of his work. He has participated in numerous rap battles and opened shows for well known artists such as Iceberg, Rick Ross, Plies, Brisco, Pleasure P., Desloc of Piccalo, and Young Cash. While continuing onto highly anticipated musical projects, 1Hot also seeks a career in acting and works hard to prove he is but one of many who will succeed greatly from his often overshadowed hometown. Discography Mixtapes * Deceber 23, 2010: Against All Odds 9th mixtape * May 23, 2011: Da Answers 1rst mixtape * May 23, 2011: It's Bout Dat Time 7th mixtape * May 23, 2011: Exposure 2nd mixtape * May 23, 2011: Hot's World 8th mixtape * May 16, 2011: Hot's World Pt. 2 11th mixtape' * July 8, 2011: One Hot Summer 12th mixtape * November 15, 2011: The Best Of 1Hot * June 17, 2012: Hot's World Pt. 3 Collab mixtapes * June 11,2011: Unforgettable Statemeants (with Vandam Bodyslam * November 5, 2011: Unforgettable Statements Vol.2 (with Vandam Bodyslam Mixtapes appreared on * July 13, 2011: Blood Sport (Vandam Bodyslam mixtape) * January 16, 2012 FEATURING VANDAM Hosted by DJ EYEMAX (Vandam Bodyslam mixtape) * June 12, 2012: The Finals (PCC mixtape) (PCC mixtape) Singles * Dec 2, 2010: To Be Real (1Hot single) youtube * Feb 23, 2011: Bad News (1Hot single) youtube * Mar 15, 2011: Somethin Bout a Real nigga (1Hot single) youtube * Jun 4, 2011: 7th Ave Music (1Hot single) youtube * Jun 6, 2011: The Kid Frankie (1Hot single) youtube * Jun 7, 2011: Loyalty (1Hot single) youtube * Jan 9, 2012: Badd (1Hot single) youtube Singles/Music Videos appearing on * Songs * Featured songs * Promotion videos * Music Videos * Music * 1Hot - Cashin Out videos * Links * 1Hot facebook * 1Hot facebook page * 1Hot music on ReverbNation * 1-Hot JMOB Jedstarz Movement facebook page * 1Hot channel on DatPiff.com See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of South Florida Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * Kloud Clothing Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in South Florida Metropolitan Area Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Delray Beach, Florida Category:Rappers in Delray Beach, Florida Category:DatPiff.com Category:1Hot Category:Facebook Category:ReverbNation Category:Facebook fan pages